


I got a new patient today, The King of Gotham

by PDexter



Category: Alternate timeline - Fandom, Gotham - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDexter/pseuds/PDexter
Summary: This is an alternate timeline where before the GCPD Ed worked as a Doctor at Arkham. Most of the timeline after that is the same but when Oswald goes to the Arkham asylum Ed is working there. He gets fired afterward for helping Oswald escape because he thought Strange was being abusive to patients. He later gets a job at GCPD and hides the fact he ever worked at the hospital, to begin with. He still tries to befriend and date Kristen and the timeline from that point play out much like it did. He accidently ends up killing Kristen, Oswald goes and finds his father, his father dies, he kills his step-relatives. Edward is thrown in Arkham and Oswald breaks him out.





	1. Chapter 1

Edward has been working for Arkham Asylum for about two years. He has enjoyed dealing with the mentally ill and all the patients really seemed to listen, respond and like him. The Senior doctor in the place though Doctor Strange was someone he often bumped heads with. He often questioned his practices and disliked how cruel he was to many of the patients. He also thought many of his diagnoses were wrong and he didn't do enough research. He often would rediagnose many of the patients and proved Doctor Strange wrong. This very much upset Doctor Strange but it Ed knew the rules well enough to not get any retaliation for it. Today was October ninth and they had gotten a new patient. This was, in fact, a patient Edward was very curious about. It was the notorious 'King of Gotham' was here in Arkham asylum. When Edward saw him walk in and taken to the common area he was far too intrigued. 

The doctors were all standing outside the common area doing various things. Doctor Strange, however, was in his office as he usually was. Edward walks to Doctor Strange's office and knocks three times. Doctor Strange says from the other end of the door "Come in" he says. Doctor Strange looks at Edward. "Are you here to complain about another one of my methods?" Doctor Strange asks him. "No, not at all," Edward says. "So what did you need Edward"? Doctor Strange questions looking up at him, pulling away from the paperwork he was filling out. "You probably already know we got a new patient, it's a very notorious criminal," Edward says. "Oswald Cobblepot AKA the Penguin" Doctor Strange says. "What about him"? asks Doctor Strange. "I want this one," Edward tells him. "Why should I give him to you"? Strange asks him. "He is going to be a hard case to deal with, I think there would be more success for me, Also, you are a busy man and already have 20 other patients. I only have nine and they are far more minor that some of your cases" Edward says. Strange nods "You are right, you can take him, " he says. "Thank you, Sir"! Edward says beaming with joy, knowing he got the notorious crime boss as his patient. He finishes the paperwork and slides it over to Edward "These are his papers, ill get you his file" Strange says. Strange goes to a filing cabinet and pulls out a folder and drops it on the desk. "Have fun" Doctor Strange says. 

Edward quickly takes the folder and skims through it. Edward smiles and he grabs one of the nurses passing by, by the shoulder. She stops and looks back at Ed "I was given Oswald's case, so at 12 pm I would like for him to be brought into my office so I may speak with him" Edward says. The Nurse nods and continues walking. Edward smiles looking through the gate of the common area and watches the new patient. Oswald Cobblepot. He looks like he was in a bad mood and not happy to be there at all. After a bit, he decides to go back to his office to wait. 12 PM comes by and Oswald is being escorted out the common area and waiting outside an office. The two men wearing white open the door and say "He's here sir". Eddy nods "Bring him in then," Edward says. Oswald sighs and walks into the room and it is shut behind them. "You can take a seat if you would like," Edward tells the patient. The very unenthused Oswald pulls out the chair and sits before him. "What"? he asks. "I'll be your doctor. I convinced Doctor Strange to give me your case" he says with a smile. "So who exactly might you be"? Oswald asks."I'm Doctor Nygma" he says to him. "What kind of name is Nygma," Oswald says. Ed frowns "It's a name I picked for myself, I didn't want my father's name," he says. "Daddy issues," Oswald says raising a brow. "nevermind that," Edward says. "Since ill be your primary Doctor, I am the one handling your case. I am also the one who you will talk to if you have any problems" Edward says. "I'll keep that in mind," Oswald says with a forced smile. "What do rich men need, poor men have, and if you eat it you will die," Edward says to him. Oswald gives him a confused look "A-Are you asking me a riddle"? he asks. "Do you like them"? Edward asks. "I don't," Oswald says. "Do you give up"? Edward asks. Oswald sighs "Nothing"? he asks. "Correct," Ed says. 

"So do you have a diagnosis yet"? Oswald asks. "According to your file, you are a sociopath," Edward says to him. "Gee, what an assessment" Edward says. "You don't agree with it"? Edward asks him. "I only said I was so they wouldn't send me to black gate" Oswald confesses. Edward smiles "Seems wise, I don't think you would have made it in the black gate, " Edward says. "Why is that"? Oswald asks. "You have a limp, you are small and you are skinny. They would have seen a very easy target. However, you had to be very cunning to survive in the mob as long as you did so perhaps you would have been better off there" Edward says. "This place would give me a shorter sentence, in black gate I'm sure I would have gotten the death penalty" Oswald explains. "That is very true, I would hate for that to happen," Edward says to him with a smile. Oswald raises a brow "Why do you say that"? Oswald says. "I tend to like criminals, and the criminally insane. I heard about everything you been up to. It's kind of why I wanted your case so badly" Edward says. "Are you impressed?" Oswald asks curiously. "Extremely, you know while some crimes are bad. Always have to admire the brilliants of the mob, and of con men" Edward says with a smile. "Are you sure you are don't belong in here with the rest of us Doctor"? Oswald asks him. "Are you implying I'm crazy"? Edward asks. "Would it offend if I was"? Oswald asks. Edward smiles "Perhaps I am." Edward says with a smile. "Don't worry about you stay here, I'll make it as comfortable as possible. I don't like how Strange treats the patients but since you are my case, no one will be able to touch you without my permission" Edward says. "Is this like bad cop, good cop"? Oswald asks. "No, not like that. Just some of us Doctors don't agree with the way we treat patients here" Edward explains to him. "I know you probably don't trust people but I promise you can trust me," Edward says to him. "I doubt that," Oswald says. Edward smiles at him. "Try to behave yourself Oswald," Edward tells him. "Will do Doc?" Oswald says sarcastically. "You are dismissed," Edward says. Oswald rolls his eyes and walks back out of the room and back to the area where they had everyone staying.


	2. Chapter 2

"Enough you barbaric buffoon! No one cares about your silly trick!" Oswald shouts angrily at a taller bald man. The bald man looks at him angrily "That isn't very nice you know,". Oswald growls angrily "I was in the mob before I got here, I ran Gotham. Do you think I care about nice idiot!" Oswald yells back at him. Doctor strange walks up behind Oswald and taps him on the shoulder and says "Oswald, what did I tell you about lashing out at other patients. Do we need another session" Doctor strange says with that smile on his face that sends chills down Oswald's spine. Oswald's eyes widen as he know what punishment for his actions will be. "May I cut in?" A voice is heard from across the room and everyone stops and looks towards that direction. It's Doctor Nygma with that goofy grin on his face. Edward walks up to the bald man and says "Hi so what do you have there?" Edward says as he grabs the folded up origami piece of paper. "Oh a fortune teller, how nice" Edward says with a smile and starts playing with it. " you know I have something that you might like". Edward reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cube with different colors on each side and hands it to him. The bald man smiles "thank you Eddy" he says and sits back down. "Doctor Strange, we agreed Oswald is my patient. Therefore I'll handle his outbursts and his treatments" he says back to him. Doctor Strange looks unhappy with this. "Just make sure you can handle this one Nygma". Nygma smile turned to a serious expression as Doctor Strange left. "In my office please"Edward says as he looks over at Oswald with a smile. Oswald follows his instructions without question. Oswald enters the office first. Edward slowly closes the door behind him and puts his ear to the door for a minute before walking in and sitting in the doctors chair. Oswald is still standing watching Edward. "Do sit will you?" Edward says with a smile. Oswald does as directed. "I know you have a terrible temper but I ask you try not to get in anymore trouble. I am going to try to get you realised as soon as possible and perhaps keep you from becoming one of Stranges little test rats." Edward explains writing something on a piece of paper in front of him. "What are you writing"? Oswald asks him. "A report on your recent behavior and that we had a talk. That all procedures needed are being done to help you" Edward explains. Oswald face turns to mistrust "are you going to preform a treatment too?" Oswald asks. Edward snorts at that. "Of course I'm not. I'd never do that to you Oswald" he says with a genuine smile. "I like you Oswald. I'm trying to keep you safe" he says to him as he places his hand on Oswald's cheek. "You don't belong here. I'll make sure you make it out unharmed" he ensures. Oswald looks at him suspiciously "Why are you doing this for me?" Edward shrugs "I care about patients I guess. I don't like seeing those in a more helpless situation abused by authority. Above all I know if you get rid of whatever makes you how you are, well just be killing off what makes Oswald cobble pot, Oswald won't we"? He says to him. "I admire how you are now". Edward changes the subject "I think I might move you wings. I'll.put you in F wing. Those patients are rather docile" he explains. He writes on a paper and rips it out of booklet and gives it to Oswald. "Give this to nurse Susan." Edward tells him. Oswald nods and takes the paperwork and leaves the office.


End file.
